The notebook
by Ginkyduh
Summary: Marceline se ha tenido que enfrentar a un gran accidente que le arrebata la memoria ¿el amor de su vida será capaz de hacer que recuerde quién es y cuál es su historia de amor? Pasen y lean si son gustosos. Bubbline.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, queridos fans de Bubbline, este es el primer fanfic que escribo, para hacerlo me basé un poco en el concepto de la película "Diario de una pasión" la cual es una de mis favoritas, así que me dije "Bubbline + Diario de una pasión ¿por qué no?" Bueno espero que sea de su agrado y me disculpo de antemano si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía o alguna incoherencia. Pasen, lean y disfruten._

-Buenos días, tienes visita- dijo la enfermera amablemente antes de dejarme pasar a la habitación de la chica que se encontraba ahí. Después de asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden finalmente la enfermera me dejó pasar. Entré a una habitación bien iluminada, con una gran ventana a través de la cual se veía un gran jardín, podría decir que era un lindo lugar si ignoraba el hecho de que era un hospital, pero después de todo, el lugar era lo que menos me importaba, yo estaba allí por esa chica y sólo por ella, es una chica hermosa, de tez blanca (muy blanca),con un largo cabello negro, delgada no demasiado, estaba perfecta y era un poco más alta que yo, con una sonrisa hermosa y una mirada cautivadora, ella tiene 21 años y yo tengo 20, nos conocimos hace 4 años y mientras más la veo me parece cada vez más y más hermosa.

- ¿Quién es?- pregunta la bella chica.

-Hola hermosa- La veo y no puedo evitar sentir algo de lástima por el hecho de que está en este lugar.

-Hola- Me saluda alegremente mientras me recibe con un abrazo, parece que hoy será un buen día para nosotras.

-¿En qué nos quedamos ayer?-.

-Me ibas a contar una historia-. Me dijo mirando una pequeña libreta que traía en mis manos.

-Ah sí, ya recuerdo- hojeé la libreta. –Bien, comencemos entonces-. Me detuve en una página y empecé. –La historia que voy a contarte comienza así.

* * *

><p>Una mañana una chica de cabello rosa, ojos azules, de piel blanca y ligeramente más baja que yo entró al salón de clases, yo estaba distraída pensando en mis asuntos, en qué era lo que haría cuando terminaran las clases y ese tipo de cosas.<p>

-Clase, tenemos una alumna nueva, ¿tu nombre es?...-. Preguntó el profesor.

La chica se presentó y no pude evitar notar que era realmente hermosa. La chica del cabello rosa caminó por el salón hasta encontrar una banca que estaba junto a mí, se sentó y acomodó sus cosas, se incorporó pronto a la clase y puso mucha atención a todo lo que decía el maestro, mientras yo estaba, bueno debo ser sincera, estaba perdida en ella, algo tenía esa chica que era fascinante (aparte claro, de ese olor a chicle).

El día pasó rápido. Al salir de clase me encontré con mi buen amigo Finn y su hermano Jake, ellos son mis mejores amigos, Finn es el más joven de nosotros 3 yo tengo 17 años y Finn tiene 14, es rubio con ojos azul claro y siempre le gusta llevar un gorro blanco que se asemeja a la cabeza de un oso polar; Jake es su hermano mayor, podría decir que Jake ya es un adulto pero sigue pensando como todo un adolescente más o menos responsable, él tiene unos ojos grandes, es fuerte y sabe tocar la viola.

-Hola Marcy- se dirigió a mí el adorable Finn pero no le presté mucha atención ya que seguía pensando en esa chica de cabello rosa.

-¿¡Marcy me escuchas!?-.

-Claro que te escucho Finn, no hace falta que grites-. Dije en un tono un poco molesto y a la vez burlesco, no sé qué me pasaba ¿amor a primera vista? No, yo no creo en eso, ni siquiera sé si creo en el amor. En fin, no iba a dejar que mis pensamientos arruinaran mi tarde, era el primer día de vacaciones y con Finn y Jake habíamos planeado salir a un parque de diversiones, esta iba a ser una tarde inolvidable, Jake llevaría a su novia "Lady Raincorn" así la apodamos debido a que tiene el cabello teñido con los colores del arcoíris, sus padres son coreanos por lo tanto ella tiene un estilo asiático que la hace resaltar del resto de nosotros.

-Pasaré por Lady Raincorn a las 6:30 ¿qué te parece si pasamos por ti a las 7?-.

-Me parece perfecto, estaré en casa con el tío Simon-. Dije entusiasmada mientras me despedía de Finn y Jake. Caminaba hacia atrás rápidamente, viendo como Finn y Jake se alejaban de mi cuando de pronto sentí que choqué con algo, mejor dicho con alguien, giré inmediatamente y la vi en el suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa? Podrías fijarte por don…-. Se detuvo al verme, parecía algo sorprendida, yo también lo estaba.

-Por Glob ¿estás bien?-. Le pregunté mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Si no hay problema-. Me dijo con un rubor en sus mejillas, justo del color de su cabello.-Tengo que irme-. Después de verme de pies a cabeza durante unos segundos, se alejó corriendo – que chica tan rara- pensé en voz alta.

Después de mi extraño encuentro con la chica del cabello rosa fui a casa con el tío Simon; por un momento había olvidado que saldría al parque de diversiones en unas cuantas horas.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué pasa después?-. Me preguntó la adorable chica de la cabellera negra un poco molesta porque me detuve, pero a la vez entusiasmada y ansiosa por saber qué era lo que venía. Su expresión era angelical, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla…<p>

-Tienes que comer, yo estaré aquí cuando regreses para contarte qué pasa después ¿de acuerdo?-.

-Bien-. Me dijo en un tono poco convincente, pero después de mirarla fijamente a los ojos me sonrió y dejó en claro que estaba de acuerdo conmigo. La enfermera la sacó de la habitación y la dejó en manos de un hombre que la llevaría al comedor.

-¿Cuánto más lo intentaras querida?-. La enfermera se dirigió a mí con algo de lástima.

-Tantas veces como sea necesario, en verdad la necesito de vuelta-. Respondí con lágrimas en mis ojos que con mucha dificultad contenía y con un gran nudo en la garganta.

_Bueno hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo de esta historia que espero que hayan disfrutado, si creen que es algo confuso o que no hay mucho romance, solo sean pacientes, si tienen alguna duda todo será más claro a medida que los capítulos avancen. Gracias por leer._


	2. Chapter 2

Me encontraba en la habitación 302 del hospital mental de Ooo, esperaba pacientemente a que regresara para continuar con la historia; mientras hojeaba aquella libreta me encontré con una pequeña nota que se encontraba en la esquina superior de una de las hojas, decía lo siguiente: "no creo poder olvidar el sabor de sus labios". Mi corazón se aceleró y un gran nudo se formó en mi garganta, no debía llorar, no ahora que alguien entraba a la habitación.

-¿Podemos continuar?-.

-Claro-. Respondí amablemente y continué con la historia

-Tío Simon, estoy en casa. ¿Tío Simon? Mmh parece que no está-. La casa estaba sola y era una oportunidad perfecta para mí, fui directo a mi habitación y enseguida tomé mi bajo y comencé a tocar unas cuantas melodías, cerré los ojos y la chica nueva apareció en mis pensamientos, ¿qué rayos tenía que no me la podía sacar de la cabeza? Necesito saberlo, espero hacerlo pronto, tal vez si averiguo dónde vive pueda hablarle y ver ese rostro hermoso de nuevo… ¿en qué rayos estoy pensando? Apenas la conozco.

El sonido de unas llaves entrando por el cerrojo de la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos y me puso los pies en la tierra nuevamente.

-¡Marceline ya llegué, ven acá, necesito presentarte a alguien!-.

-¿Presentarme a alguien?-. Dije de manera que sólo yo podía escucharme.

Bajé las escaleras y me encontré con una gran sorpresa.

-Marceline, ella es Bonnibel Bubblegum, sus padres son viejos amigos míos y estarán fuera de la ciudad hoy así que ella se quedará aquí en casa-. Era la chica del cabello rosa a la que algunas horas antes había tumbado accidentalmente. Por alguna extraña razón esa noticia me entusiasmó bastante y una sensación de felicidad se apoderó de mí, es una lástima que no sepa expresar mis sentimientos ya que mi reacción inmediata fue un gran: -¿QUÉ?-.

-Como lo oíste Marceline, así que no seas maleducada y ven a saludar a Bonnibel-.

Dudé un poco antes de dar el primer paso para acercarme a ella, la observé un buen rato y finalmente las palabras salieron de mi boca.

-Hola, bienvenida, soy Marceline-.

-Bonnibel-. Me dijo con algo de temor al verme, casi como si creyera que le haría daño; la situación era tan extraña e incómoda tanto para ella como para mí, pero a ella se le notaba bastante.

-Bien Bonnibel, acompáñame para mostrarte dónde te vas a quedar-. El tío Simon y ella subieron las escaleras, yo sabía dónde se quedaría, había una pequeña habitación desocupada justo al lado de la mía, era bastante obvio que sería en ese lugar.

Yo estaba bastante confundida ¿por qué si Simon conocía a su familia yo nunca había conocido a Bonnibel?

El tiempo marchaba y yo tenía que ir al parque de diversiones con mis amigos, así que inmediatamente subí a mi habitación y comencé a cambiarme de ropa, justo cuando me estaba quitando la blusa giré hacia la puerta y la vi allí parada observándome con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué haces?-. Le dije mientras sentía que moría de vergüenza y que me estaba sonrojando.

-Realmente lo siento, sólo quería saber dónde está el baño-. Trató de disculparse, ella me veía y se notaba realmente apenada, descubrí lo incómoda que era la situación para ella así que decidí aprovechar el momento para tener algo de diversión.

-Acaso esto –terminé de quitarme la blusa y señalé mi cuerpo- te incomoda-. Debo admitir que fui un poco malvada al hacer eso, pero no pude evitarlo, creo que sólo me dejé llevar por el momento ¿eso significaba algo?, no creo, después de todo era una simple broma ¿o no?.

Vi su rostro inocente y me percaté de que no le parecía gracioso, ni siquiera se movía, solo estaba allí como si estuviese paralizada, tal vez había llevado mi broma demasiado lejos, apenas la conocía y era nueva en la ciudad. Después de darme cuenta del error que había cometido me tapé con la misma blusa y bastante apenada respondí su duda.

-El baño está al fondo a la derecha-. Ella me respondió con un casi inaudible "gracias" y se retiró, pero yo no podía dejar las cosas así, ese era un mal comienzo, un MUY mal comienzo, así que corrí detrás de ella aún sin blusa (porque soy una idiota) y la tomé de un brazo, ella me miró esta vez con algo de enojo.

-Lo siento Bonnibel, no debí hacer eso, en verdad lo siento mucho-.

-¿Te das cuenta de que aún sigues sin blusa?-. Esa pregunta hizo que me sonrojara.

-Sí, lo siento soy una tonta, enseguida me pondré una pero ¿qué te parece si para remediar mi error me acompañas al parque de diversiones hoy a las 7? Van a ir algunos amigos y no lo sé, creo que podría ser divertido-.

-Me parece una buena idea-. Me dirigió una sonrisa y caminó rápido hacia el baño, yo fui a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta y después de terminar de cambiarme de ropa, me senté en mi cama, abracé mis piernas, cerré los ojos y sonreí.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola, de nuevo muchas gracias por los reviews, los favs, los follows y esas cosas, espero que estén disfrutando de esta historia. Bueno sin más que decir aquí está el 3er capítulo._

_Algo que había olvidado decir en los 2 capítulos pasados Hora de aventura y sus personajes NO me pertenecen._

* * *

><p>-¿Estás lista?-.<p>

-En un momento. Ya no tardo-. Estoy empezando a dudar de si fue buena idea invitar a Bonnibel a ir con nosotros, me cae bien pero no parece ser el tipo de chica a la que le gusta hacer esta clase de cosas; como sea, Jake ha llegado y ella aún no está lista, se hace tarde y esto está empezando a desesperarme.

-¡Vamos Bonnibel, baja ya!-. Inmediatamente después de eso vi como bajaba torpemente por las escaleras por la prisa que llevaba, pero parece que tanto tiempo de espera había valido la pena, ella se veía hermosa, me dejó sin palabras por un momento.

-Estoy lista y puedes llamarme Bonnie, si quieres-. Me dijo un poco entusiasmada. El tío Simon estaba junto a mí, después de despedirnos de él salimos a encontrarnos con Finn, Jake, su novia Lady y una amiga llamada Lumpy, una persona muy extravagante, vanidosa y dramática pero después de todo divertida.

-Hola chicos, ella es Bonnie-. Ella se escondió atrás de mí como si de una niña pequeña se tratara, en ese momento me pareció la cosa más linda del mundo.

-Hola Bonnie, hoy nos divertiremos mucho así que suban y dense prisa-. Dijo Jake con una sonrisa en su rostro, ellos venían en una camioneta, Bonnie tomó mi brazo y no lo soltó durante todo el camino. Después de un rato llegamos a un gran parque de diversiones con muchos juegos y todo tipo de comida chatarra, al instante vimos una gran montaña rusa y a Lady le pareció que era una excelente idea empezar por subirnos a ese juego, comenzamos a caminar hasta allí, a mí me parecía todo extraordinario, amaba las luces, la música y el ambiente de alegría que se respiraba en ese lugar, me traía excelentes recuerdos de mi infancia, sin embargo Bonnibel parecía estar indiferente ante la situación, era una linda chica, yo intentaba hacer cosas para sacarle una que otra sonrisa, debe ser difícil ser nueva pero, caray, esta chica sí que es un libro cerrado, uno que entre más pasan los segundos más quiero leer. Ella me parece encantadora y apenas la conozco, es una suerte que vaya a pasar la noche en mi casa.

-Iré a comprar los boletos chicos ya regreso-. Finn se alejó corriendo pero se detuvo cuando vio que una chica pelirroja también estaba en la fila para comprar los boletos, se puso algo tenso y regresó a pedirme que yo los comprara, por supuesto y como buena amiga que soy me negué, esta chica se llama Flame y ha traído a Finn colgando de una ala desde hace ya un buen tiempo, me negué porque creí que sería correcto que el pequeño Finn se acercara a conversar con ella. Después de intercambiar unas palabras con él, lo convencí de que diera el primer paso; el chico podía llegar a ser muy valiente, más que cualquiera de nosotros pero a la hora de tratar con las chicas toda esa valentía se iba y la sustituía la torpeza.

* * *

><p>-¿Puedes parar un momento?- Volteé a ver a la chica que estaba sentada a mi lado escuchando atentamente la historia, se le veía bastante pálida, más de lo que ella es naturalmente, sospeché que algo andaba mal, ella solo tomaba su cabeza y abría y cerraba sus puños jalando con fuerza su cabello, respiraba agitadamente y no me respondía cuando le preguntaba que si estaba bien. Decidí acercarme a ella, separé el cabello obscuro que cubría su rostro y mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella, llenos de lágrimas, expresaban dolor y tristeza pero más que nada nostalgia, era en momentos como ese en los que me odiaba profundamente, esa mirada me decía más de lo que las palabras podían expresar, creo yo que estaba llevando esto muy lejos, quizás esta no era la forma de hacer las cosas, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Cualquier cosa que los doctores intentaban hacer resultaba inútil y no era correcto quedarme sin hacer nada.<p>

Ella parecía estar en un profundo trance del cual no la podía sacar por más que lo intentara, me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensa, qué pasa por su cabeza, me gustaría estar en su lugar; ser yo la que sufre, la que siente dolor, me gustaría estar en su lugar porque soy débil porque verla así es una tortura para mí, no me siento capaz de soportar esto, no puedo seguir así, el dolor en mi corazón es inmenso y es como una agonía que no parece tener final, ya ni siquiera sé por qué sigo intentándolo, tal vez sea por amor, o porque la necesito más que a nada y a nadie en el mundo.

Tomando su rostro intentaba hacer que reaccionara pero nada parecía funcionar, me acerqué aún más a ella y le di un abrazo pero un buen golpe me tomó por sorpresa junto con unas palabras que lastimaban más que cualquier otra cosa.

-Aléjate de mí, ¡vete!-. Se veía furiosa, quería hacerme daño, era evidente, por ahora me había dado por vencida con ella, por su bien y por el mío era hora de que alguien más interviniera, así que decidí presionar un pequeño botón de "pánico" que se encontraba cerca de la puerta, entraron un par de doctores quiénes me hicieron a un lado y la tomaron, ella forcejeaba y gritaba un par de cosas que prefiero no mencionar, mientras yo sentía que mi alma se desgarraba al ver semejante escena, solo podía sufrir en silencio y probar el amargo sabor de mis lágrimas, cualquier rastro de esperanza que quedaba dentro de mí fue desapareciendo poco a poco como aquel sedante que tuvieron que inyectarle a la chica para que cayera en un sueño profundo.

* * *

><p><em> Hasta aquí llega otro capítulo de The notebook, recuerden que sus comentarios son siempre por leer, saludos y hasta la próxima<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Me parece que en el capítulo anterior me comí algunas palabras en la despedida, lo siento no sé qué me pasó x) gracias por seguir leyendo, sé que esto va un poco lento pero después de todo así es el amor cuando es verdadero ¿o no? _

* * *

><p>Me encuentro recostada junto a ella y pienso en que mi mente ya no logra entender qué es lo correcto, ¿acaso le estoy haciendo daño? Creo que estoy siendo egoísta, yo sabía perfectamente que esta clase de cosas podían pasar, pero no me importó, yo sólo la quería de vuelta. Los doctores me han dicho que la deje descansar por hoy, ella duerme profundamente y para cuando despierte probablemente no recuerde nada; si tan solo pudiera volver a ese día… Por ahora solo puedo ver cómo duerme un momento, dormir junto a ella y si tengo algo de suerte, soñar con la persona que solía ser.<p>

El sueño no llega a mí, y por lo que veo ella a pesar de estar sedada no está descansando realmente. Observo atentamente su rostro y me doy cuenta de que para mí no puede existir algo en este mundo más perfecto que ella, amo cada parte de su ser, amo las pequeñas cosas que solía hacer y que ahora ocasionalmente hace. La amo, se ve hermosa bajo la luz de la luna llena que se asoma por la ventana, noches así me traen muchos recuerdos.

Mientras pasaban las horas, alrededor de las 4 de la mañana escuché que alguien me llamaba por mi nombre con un tono de voz que yo conocía perfectamente.

-¿Qué pasó con Finn y la chica pelirroja?-. Ella murmuró con los ojos cerrados y yo no lo podía creer, su pregunta hizo que mi piel se erizara ¿acaso recordaba lo que yo le estaba leyendo? La emoción se apoderó de mí e inmediatamente tomé la libreta y comencé a leer.

* * *

><p>-Bien Finn ¿cómo te fue con Flame?-.<p>

-Bien-. Finn no se veía nada contento así que supuse que no le había ido nada bien.

-Vamos, no te deprimas, no sé lo que pasó pero no es para tanto, puedes volver a intentarlo. Además estamos aquí para divertirnos ¿no?-.

-Tienes razón Marcy, subamos ya a esa montaña rusa-. Me hizo saber muy feliz y sin duda alguna de que se divertiría.

Al fin entramos, Jake se sentó con su novia, Finn con Lumpy y yo con Bonnibel, era un poco inexpresiva, me pregunto qué puede sorprenderla; ya veremos si la montaña rusa es capaz de hacerlo.

-¿Estás asustada Bonnie?-.

-No realmente, de hecho me parece bastante divertido-. En ese momento se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Al verla automáticamente sonreí también. -¿Y tú estás asustada?-.

-No, para nada, esto me emociona mucho-. Cuando terminé de hablar nuestros asientos comenzaron a moverse y Bonnie dio un pequeño brinco y puso cara de sorpresa. -¿Sigues sin tener miedo-. Ella me miró un poco molesta y después dejó escapar una pequeña risa nerviosa.

-No, es decir, estoy muy emocionada-.

-Si quieres puedes tomar mi mano, si eso te ayuda a relajarte-. La tomó inmediatamente y la sostuvo durante el tiempo que estuvimos allí, su mano sudaba un poco pero eso se sentía… Bien.

-Eso fue divertido-. Su manera de hablar era adorable, aun al bajar ella temblaba un poco.

-Me alegra que te divirtieras pero esto es solo el principio (y vaya que lo era). Bonnie-.

-¿Si?-. Ella me vio a los ojos y yo bajé la mirada, no porque me incomodara sino para señalar algo.

-Mi mano-. Ella aún sostenía mi mano y al parecer no se había dado cuenta, en cuanto mencioné eso ella se sonrojó y soltó mi mano, creo que hubiera sido mejor no haber dicho nada.

-Lo siento, realmente no me di cuenta-.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada-. Le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Es increíble, siento como si la conociera desde hace mucho tiempo pero hace solo un par de horas que la conocí, me siento muy bien con ella a mi lado.

El resto del tiempo la pasamos muy bien, subimos a todo tipo de juegos, tomamos muchas fotos, comimos muchas cosas, en fin, el día fue perfecto. Llegamos a casa bastante tarde el tío Simon estaba dormido así que decidí no molestarlo, fui a mi habitación y ella a la suya y entonces me di cuenta de algo que por alguna razón me hacía sentir mal: ella se iría al siguiente día de mi casa y el tiempo pasaba muy rápido cuando estaba con ella. Eso me deprimió un poco así que decidí pedirle que se quedara a dormir en mi habitación, ella acepto, pero por supuesto mi plan no era exactamente "dormir", yo quería averiguar más sobre ella, no solo lo quería, lo necesitaba.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto?-.

-Lo siento Bonnie es que, no lo sé, hay algo en ti que es… fantástico supongo, no sé cómo explicarlo-. Se sorprendió un poco cuando le dije eso.

-No te ofendas pero, apenas me conoces ¿y crees que hay algo fantástico en mí?-.

-¡Sí! Por supuesto que lo creo, eres callada, tímida, misteriosa, no lo sé, no puedo definirlo con exactitud pero siento que necesito descubrir qué es-.

-Eres muy directa ¿sabes?-.

-¿Crees que eso es un problema?-. Se quedó callada por un momento mientras me observaba.

-No, claro que no pero pocas veces la gente se encuentra con personas que no temen decir lo que piensan o sienten-.

-No veo ningún problema en decir las cosas como son-. Yo estaba acostada en mi cama jugueteando con un viejo peluche que Simon me había obsequiado cuando era pequeña, ella estaba junto a mí, boca abajo cobijada con una pequeña manta color rosa.

-¿Qué quieres saber sobre mí, Marcy?-.

-Todo-. Respondí mientras me acerqué a su rostro.

-No creo que eso sea posible porque ni siquiera yo sé todo sobre mi con exactitud, pero intentaré darte un pequeño resumen-.

-Perfecto-. Sonreí.

-Bien, soy hija única, siempre he sido muy reservada, no es por alardear pero soy muy inteligente, la ciencia es mi religión, amo la ciencia, me gusta mucho el rosa pero creo que eso es obvio, mis padres siempre esperan mucho de mí y por eso trato de hacer todo perfecto aunque no siempre sea así…-. Me perdí un momento en su belleza, realmente ya no estaba escuchando lo que decía, es una lástima porque quiero conocerla pero creo que toda la información de una sola vez no es la mejor forma de conocer alguien, prefiero conocerla por mis propios medios, por ahora observarla y tenerla cerca de mí es suficiente.

* * *

><p><em>Hasta aquí ha llegado este capítulo, espero que les haya agradado, disculpen la demora, la verdad es que tuve un gran bloqueo porque estuve realmente enferma durante estos días. Recuerden sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos, den follow y fav si quieren y si no pues no xD hasta la próxima.<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola de nuevo, disculpen la tardanza, acabo de empezar el semestre esta semana y me ha tocado un horario muy apretado. Espero que les guste este capítulo._

* * *

><p>-¿Tienes sueño Bonnie?-. Ella me contestó con un casi inaudible "no", se escuchaba cansada. -¿Estas segura?-.<p>

-De acuerdo, si, si tengo sueño, pero no quiero dormir-. Mientras dijo eso su mirada se encontró con la mía y puso una linda sonrisa.

-¿Puedo saber por qué no quieres dormir? ¿Acaso crees que voy a hacerte algo? ¿No confías en mí?-. Bromeaba con ella y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Sólo quiero disfrutar el momento-. Dijo con una voz un poco somnolienta.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-Bueno Marcy, mañana me voy de aquí y quiero disfrutar de tu compañía-. No dejaba de mirarme tiernamente, sus ojos azules eran hermosos y cautivadores.

* * *

><p>-Oye ¿sigues despierta?- La moví un poco y volteó rápidamente, estaba muy confundida.<p>

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-. Cada vez que escuchaba esas palabras podía sentir perfectamente cómo mi alma se desgarraba, ella estaba muy alterada y yo tenía que mantener la calma… aunque fuera casi imposible para mí.

-Oye tranquila, mírame-. Le dije en un tono que denotaba desesperación.-Por favor mírame, no voy a hacerte daño-. Ella en efecto me miró y pese a que era de noche sus ojos brillaban e inmediatamente se calmó. -¿sabes quién soy?-.

-No-. Susurró con total tranquilidad. – Pero siento que te conozco, no sé por qué ni de dónde pero, está bien, puedes estar aquí-. Tomó la libreta que yo tenía en mis manos y dio vuelta a la hoja, me asombré al ver lo que estaba allí, era un dibujo perfectamente detallado de una chica durmiendo en un escenario que me parecía bastante conocido. –Es muy lindo, la persona que hizo esto debió haber pasado muchas horas trabajando en él. Se parece un poco a ti-.

Por un momento me pregunté si estaba jugando conmigo, había tenido esa libreta desde hacía ya un tiempo y nunca había visto ese dibujo, ella tenía razón, debió pasar aquella noche entera dibujando a la chica que dormía a su lado.

-Es muy tarde, creo que deberías dormir-.

-No quiero-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-No lo sé, me agrada tu compañía, hay algo tan familiar en ti…-. Me dejó sin palabras.

Los siguientes días fueron bastante normales, la historia que yo le contaba día a día avanzaba cada vez más rápido.

* * *

><p>-Bonnie ven acá-. La veía acercarse y las mariposas en mi estómago incrementaban cada vez más.<p>

-¿Pasa algo?-.

-No nada, solo quería verte más de cerca, me agrada tu compañía-. Creo que se podía ver desde el espacio exterior que ella me gustaba y MUCHO pero a pesar de que yo tenía amor suficiente para las 2 y de que nos llevábamos muy bien, ella era totalmente inalcanzable para mí, sus padres eran realmente ricos y por supuesto como ella me comentó aquella noche en que la conocí, sus padres esperaban que todo en ella fuera perfecto. Por lo tanto aunque ella sintiera lo mismo que yo, aunque Bonnie correspondiera mis sentimientos lo nuestro era simplemente imposible; me dolía, pero no podía arriesgar todo solo para darle a conocer mis estúpidos sentimientos y aunque lo hiciera dudo mucho que sirviera de algo, ella simplemente se iba alejar de mí si lo hacía.

-Y yo de la tuya Marcy-. Se recargó en mi hombro mientras veíamos juntas la puesta del sol, sentadas en un parque que se encontraba cerca de mi casa. Hasta sus silencios eran hermosos, esta chica me traía loca pero ella era indescifrable, era un acertijo imposible.

Pasaron 6 meses desde esa tarde cuando lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida sucedió, (hasta ahora). Ambas estábamos solas en mi casa, era de noche y disfrutábamos de una cursi película de amor, mejor dicho ella disfrutaba de esa cursi película de amor. Hacía mucho frío aquella noche, cuando Bonnie comenzó a notar lo aburrida que me encontraba se acercó a mí.

-¿Qué pasa Bonnie?-. Me lanzó una mirada seductora (al menos a mi parecer).

-Nada-. Me dijo alegremente y después subió ambas piernas al sillón y se recostó en mi pecho, mi corazón latía muy rápido y ella temblaba un poco, supuse que tenía frío así que la abracé y terminamos de ver el resto de la película así.

-¿Qué te pareció Marcy, te gustó?-. Aun nos encontrábamos en la misma posición que por cierto era muy cómoda.

-Me gustó mucho la parte en donde la pantalla se puso negra y comenzaron a salir los créditos-. Le respondí sarcásticamente, para ese entonces ya nos conocíamos bastante bien, así que yo podía calcular que tanto podía bromear con Bonnie, ella solo soltó una pequeña risa.

-A mí me gustó cuando por fin pudieron ser felices juntos, ese beso fue muy romántico-. Ella se separó de mí y noté que su mirada estaba ausente. De pronto lo que menos me hubiera imaginado que pasaría en ese momento sucedió; Bonnie se acercó poco a poco a mí y tomó mi rostro con sus suaves y delicadas manos, en ese primer contacto sentí cómo si una descarga eléctrica recorriera todo mi cuerpo, pero eso no se comparaba en nada con lo que sucedió después. Acercó su rostro al mío y me besó en los labios, al principio fue un poco tímida pero poco a poco su timidez fue desapareciendo, con un beso lento ella me robó el aliento totalmente, me volvía loca, no sé cuánto tiempo duró pero yo disfruté cada momento.

Cuando se separó de mí se encontraba totalmente sonrojada.

-¿Qué fue eso Bonnie?-. Estaba algo confundida pero infinitamente feliz.

-Lo siento, yo… No debí, tengo que irme-. Se levantó apresuradamente y se dirigió a la salida pero yo fui tras ella, la tome de un brazo e hice que volteara a verme y esta vez fui yo quien le robo un beso, lo mío fue algo más agresivo y desesperado que el tierno beso que ella me había dado unos segundos antes. Ella no intentó soltarse en lo absoluto, era adictivo besar esos labios sabor chicle, Bonnie rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies para igualar mi estatura, yo la tomé de la cintura y la acerqué a mí para profundizar ese beso. Finalmente me separé de ella y con total sinceridad le dije:

-Bonnie, me gustas, me gustas mucho-.

-Y tú a mí Marcy, también me gustas mucho-.

* * *

><p><em>Por favor háganme saber qué les pareció, ¿les está gustando? ¿si?, ¿no?, ¿por qué?, ¿dónde?, ¿cuándo?, ¿cómo?, ¿alguien me regala un gatito?, ¿por qué hago tantas preguntas? Bien hablando en serio ya saben que sus opiniones son siempre bienvenidas. Tengan un agradable fin de semana.<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola otra vez, ¿cómo les fue en su día de San Valentín? Espero que les haya ido mejor que a mi x) y si no pues no se preocupen, mientras llega ese alguien especial podemos leer muchos fics de Bubbline y rezar porque algún día Marcy/PB sean pareja canon n.n Hoy cumple años una de las administradoras de una página en FB de Bubbline, si es que llegaras a leer esto entonces quiero que sepas que me siento honrada porque me encanta tu página y pues ¡Muchas felicidades, feliz cumpleaños! _

* * *

><p>Después de aquel beso todo cambió entre nosotras ha pasado ya algún tiempo desde ese maravilloso día, si antes sentía que la quería demasiado entonces no sabía lo que querer significaba, no hay día en que no piense en ella, en su aroma, en su voz, en su loco cabello rosa… Cuando me abraza siento que estoy en el cielo y que ya nada ni nadie puede lastimarme, en una ocasión se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies para darme un beso en la mejilla (por cierto muy cerca de mi boca) mientras me abrazaba frente a nuestros amigos, eso fue un gran detalle por parte de Bonnie ya que nadie de nuestros amigos sabía de nuestra relación y por nada del mundo debían enterarse o lo mío con Bonnie terminaba.<p>

Había ido un par de veces a su casa y con la simple mirada de sus padres me di cuenta de que yo no les agradaba ni un poco, ni siquiera por el hecho de que conocen a mi familia; pero da igual a mí sólo me importa MI Bonnie y nadie más. Podría escribir un libro explicando todo lo que siento cuando la miro, cuando me sonríe, cuando me besa aunque esos momentos sean escasos.

Hay una casa abandonada cerca de la mía, por lo general nadie entra por el aspecto que tiene, es muy grande y está deteriorada, cuando era pequeña me agradaba estar allí cuando estaba triste, era un lugar callado en dónde sabía que podía pasar el tiempo que fuera necesario sin que alguien me molestara. Ahora este lugar ya no es sólo mi secreto, hoy es un día especial y quiero que Bonnibel lo conozca.

-¿Estás segura de que nadie va a encontrarnos aquí?-. Bonnie susurró con inocencia, como si alguien en ese lugar tan grande fuera a encontrarnos.

-Totalmente-. La abracé y cuándo abrió la boca para decirme algo que probablemente era otra pregunta parecida a la anterior, la besé lentamente, pero después se separó de mí lo cual me molestó un poco,

-Esto no está bien Marcy, te quiero pero, sabes tan bien como yo que esto no es lo correcto-. Bajó su rostro y recargó su frente en mi barbilla. Esas palabras me dolían, probablemente a ella también pero yo no podía imaginar intentar estar al lado de alguien más que no fuera ella.

-No, Bonnie, no. ¿Sabes qué es lo que no está bien?-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Que tus padres te controlen de esa manera, no debería importarte lo que piensan o dicen los demás. Bonnie- Con mi mano izquierda hice que subiera su rostro y me mirara a los ojos. -¿Realmente me quieres? ¿Qué soy para ti?-. Ella se quedó callada unos segundos mientras me observaba atentamente.

-¿Qué si te quiero? Claro que te quiero, te quiero más de lo que te puedes imaginar, si no fuera así yo no estaría aquí contigo ahora. Marceline eres mi primer amor y pase lo que pase, si estamos toda la vida juntas o no, tú siempre vas a ser mi primer amor, siempre te voy a guardar en mi corazón, pero…-.

-¡¿Pero qué Bonnibel?!-. Le grité y fue evidente que la herí, se separó de mí y me dio la espalda mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, puede parecer tonto pero hasta el hecho de que ese abrazo fuera para ella y no para mí me ponía locamente celosa. –Escucha, lo siento-. Rodeé con mis brazos su fina cintura y le di un beso en el cuello. –Es solo que no soporto la idea de que pienses que esto no está bien, que yo no estoy bien para ti, ¿por qué intentas negar esto?-.

-No quiero negarlo, pero sabes que no puedo estar contigo libremente, si algún día alguien se entera de esto, lo nuestro se termina y yo no quiero que sea así-. La luz de la pequeña chimenea que alumbraba la vieja casa iluminaba su tierno rostro.

-No es justo, no lo es, ¿cómo estas tan segura de que se acabará si alguien se entera? Yo quiero que todo el mundo sepa que soy la chica más afortunada del mundo por tenerte a mi lado, sé que no les agrado a tus padres y que mucho menos les agradaría saber que estás conmigo pero, si realmente te aman deben de aceptar lo que te hace feliz, porque estando conmigo no dañas a nadie ¿o sí?-.

-Si, a ellos-.

-No quiero ser un juego para ti, quiero una vida junto a ti, pero ¿qué quieres tú? ¿Hacerlos felices a ellos o ser feliz tú?-. Yo sabía que ponía a Bonnie entre la espada y la pared con esa pregunta. Ella inmediatamente giró para verme, yo esperaba que me diera una respuesta, sin embargo lo que recibí fue una bofetada por parte suya.

-¡No eres ningún juego para mí! No entiendes mi situación, eres egoísta y solo piensas en ti y en lo que tú quieres, no te importan los demás-. La miré atónita, ella estaba muy equivocada.

-Me importas tú-. Se acercó a mí para besarme suavemente, nunca sé qué esperar de ella, pero no me importó, yo también la besé, ella era adictiva, estábamos solas y era una noche muy hermosa, si algo iba a pasar no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad.

* * *

><p>-¿Oye pasa algo?-.<p>

-No nada, no pasa nada-. Puse una sutil sonrisa, claro que pasaba algo leer todas esas cosas despertaban tantas emociones en mí, era muy duro para mí y entre más intento ser fuerte, me siento más débil. La necesito ¿ella no me necesita a mí?

-Hola, ¿cómo están?-. Entró un chico rubio, muy alegre cargando a una pequeña bebé de no más de 6 meses. La chica del cabello negro se desconcertó un poco pero a la vez se alegró, la presencia de los niños en ese lugar era poco frecuente.

* * *

><p><em>Por cada ReviewFav/Follow le dan de comer a mi gatito imaginario llamado perrito. Hasta la próxima._


	7. Chapter 7

Hey disculpen si me he tardado en actualizar, en verdad lo siento, la he pasado bastante mal estas últimas semanas y no he tenido el tiempo ni la inspiración para continuar la historia; pero como sé que es bastante molesto cuando un fic se queda inconcluso les prometo que voy a continuar hasta el final. En fin, si no pasa algo mañana subiré el próximo capítulo donde probablemente se den a conocer algunas cosas reveladoras. Sin más que decir, hasta la próxima. 


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola, disculpen la tardanza, la verdad es que la he pasado bastante mal las últimas semanas, he pasado varios días en el hospital y no me he sentido para nada bien, sé que no subí el capítulo cuando se los prometí pero, más vale tarde que nunca, disfruten de este capítulo._

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué no sigues leyendo?-. Cuando ella hizo esta pregunta me sonrojé totalmente, intenté mirarla con cara de inocencia mientras pensaba nerviosa en cómo cambiar de tema, afortunadamente unos tiernos lloriqueos me salvaron de aquella vergonzosa situación.<p>

-Ten, he estado cuidándola muy bien, pero parece que te ha extrañado-. Dijo el chico rubio con una sonrisa resplandeciente mientras me daba a mi pequeña niña llamada Emily.

-Sí, parece que me ha extrañado; tranquila pequeña-. Mi mirada estaba perdida en esos pequeños ojos azules mientras fingía una sonrisa, ella no sólo me extrañaba a mí, parece ser que es la única que me entiende y la pequeña aún no puede hablar ni caminar, depende totalmente de mí…

-¿Puedo cargarla?-. Me preguntó ella señalando a mi bebé, al parecer su presencia la hacía feliz y no puedo negar que a Emily también le emocionaba que la chica estuviera cerca de ella. Trataba de cargarla con todo el cuidado del mundo, casi como si Emily fuera de vidrio, pero a la vez, ella le mostraba todo su cariño a la pequeña bebé, jugaba un poco con ella de la manera en que podía pues un bebé de menos de un año no comprende muchas cosas; es la segunda cosa más tierna que he visto.

De pronto una expresión rara se formó en la cara de la chica que sostenía a mi bebé.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

-Segura que estás bien Bonnie-. Veía a mi pobre Bonnie tratando de hacerme creer que estaba bien mientras ella se moría de dolor, hasta a mí me dolía verla, ella trataba de respirar profundo para calmar su dolor pero al parecer no funcionaba en lo absoluto.

-Claro, estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí, Marcy-. -No te ves nada bien, llamaré al doctor, enseguida vuelvo hermosa-. Sonreí con un poco de tristeza pero mucha alegría a la vez, es raro.

-No, por favor no lo hagas, en serio estoy bien, a parte el doctor dijo que aún faltaban unas horas-. Bonnie mentía pues mientras me decía esto, una lágrima caía por uno de sus lindos ojos azules.

-Bien, pero si tienes o necesitas algo por favor dime ¿de acuerdo?-.

-De acuerdo-. Besé su frente con mucha ternura y tomé su mano. Pasaba el tiempo y ella trataba de ser fuerte y soportar el dolor, intentaba meditar, pero estaba claro que eso no daba resultado, pues su dolor era demasiado; en cierta parte me sentía culpable porque estaba sufriendo sólo por un capricho mío, pero cuando todo esto terminara, Bonnie y yo seríamos las personas más felices de todo el mundo, no necesitábamos la aprobación de nadie, simplemente queríamos lo que casi todas las personas en el planeta querían: tener una familia. Finalmente esto se estaba haciendo realidad para nosotras dos, desafortunadamente no todos nos apoyaban, pero teníamos todo lo que necesitábamos en ese momento, nuestra pequeña bebé iba a nacer en tan solo unos momentos y todo el mundo dejaría de importar pues todo lo que nos importaba y nos hacía felices a Bonnie y a mí, era la llegada de nuestra pequeña bebé.

Finalmente el momento había llegado, el doctor dijo que estaba todo listo y Bonnie me pidió que sujetara su mano, mientras ella sufría el peor dolor que alguien puede experimentar, lágrimas de felicidad caían por mi rostro, ella apretaba mi mano con todas sus fuerzas mientras gritaba por el dolor, pero de pronto el sonido más hermoso que he escuchado en mi vida se hizo presente en toda la habitación mientras el doctor y varias enfermeras guardaban silencio, eran los lloriqueos de Emily, nuestra hermosa niña, 3 kilos 100 gramos de pura felicidad.

Una vez que el doctor terminó con sus labores, recostó a Emily sobre el pecho de Bonnie quien lloraba con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, una enfermera me pidió que cortara el cordón umbilical que aún unía a Emily con Bonnie, y juro por Glob que ese fue uno de los momentos más hermosos de mi vida. Una vez que lo corté todo lo que pude hacer fue acercarme al rostro de mi amada Bonnibel y decirle "Gracias, te amo, en serio, te amo Bonnie" para después darle el beso más cariñoso que le pude haber dado en toda la vida. El doctor y las enfermeras se llevaron a Emily para bañarla y ponerle la ropa que yo le había comprado cuando me enteré de que por fin Bonnie había aceptado mi propuesta y estaba esperando un bebé. Yo me quedé con mi agotada y adolorida Bonnie, que vagamente sonreía cuando me miraba. Ella se movió con mucho esfuerzo para hacerme un lugar en su cama y me indicó que me recostara a un lado de ella, no pude evitarlo y lo hice, la abracé por la espalda y besé su cuello y nuca con mucho cariño mientras esperaba que trajeran a Emily, ambas nos quedamos dormidas un rato pues a Emily se le ocurrió nacer a altas horas de la madrugada, afortunadamente me desperté antes de que llegaran con la bebé y me paré, una vez que entró un carrito con Emily dentro, las lágrimas llenaron de nuevo mi rostro y el de Bonnie quién apenas despertaba, una enfermera la cargó y se acercó para darle la bebé a Bonnie quién la miraba con mucha ternura, la bebé estaba dormida y yo me moría de ganas por cargarla, pero después de todo tenía que ser paciente porque Bonnie era quién había sufrido todo ese dolor. Una vez que ella termino de contemplar su belleza me dijo que cargara a Emily, yo lo hice con sumo cuidado, casi como si mi bebé fuera de vidrio, era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida.

-Hola preciosa-. Dije con ternura y de pronto sus pequeños ojos se abrieron y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, me impactó, sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Bonnie, de hecho ella era idéntica a Bonnie, ella nos miraba a Emily y a mí.

-Es lo más tierno que he visto en mi vida- Dijo Bonnie con su voz cansada pero con su resplandeciente sonrisa, yo me acerqué y le di un beso en la boca, ella me abrazó fuertemente.

Fin del Flashback

* * *

><p>-¿Pasa algo?-. Le pregunté a la chica que sostenía a Emily pues su expresión era muy rara, su seño estaba fruncido y tenía la boca abierta como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, nos leemos luego, hasta la próxima. Olvidé decirles algo, mientras Marcy y Bonnie estaban dormidas hacían algo llamado "cuddling" ahora si hasta la próxima.<em>


End file.
